Happy Birthday Lucy!
by NaLu-always
Summary: It was then Natsu and Happy walked in. "We're sorry, we didn't have enough money to get you a gift!" They wailed. "It's settled, the two of you will take Lucy out tomorrow and make sure she has a great time!" It's Lucy's birthday and Natsu and Happy don't have enough money to get her something nice. So they're taking her out for their present! What could go on? One shot! :3


**This is a little one-shot because I am currently in the middle of writing the third chapter for Fairy Tail Rock. Yet, I released it during exams! Please bear with me! If you haven't seen it, check it out! I didn't proof read this (Cuz I'm lazy). I don't own Fairy Tail. **

Lucy woke up bright and early today. To her surprise there was no Natsu or Happy sleeping in her bed.

She looked over at a little calendar she had. _July 1__st__. _It was her birthday. She smiled, wondering what she would get from everyone in the guild. (More like everyone in the guild who cared)

She put on her usual blue and white crop top and blue sweater along with a black skirt with a white belt that held up her keys and whip. Her stockings were black and her shoes that went up to her ankles were brown.

She was about to leave when something appeared with a _**POOF**_!

"Hime, on behalf of everyone in the spirit world, I wish to you a happy birthday." Virgo said in her same monotone. (Couldn't she be a little happier for her hime?) "Ah, thank you very much Virgo."

Virgo nodded and held out her hand to present a red rose, "This is from big brother Leo." She held it out for Lucy to take it. She then held out a white rose, "This is from Taurus." Lucy took that one as well.

"Hime, please turn around." Virgo asked. Lucy skeptically turned around. Before she could ask what was going on, she felt extremely cold water rush down her back. "Virgo! What the-" "That was from Aquarius" Virgo replied. "Figures." Lucy mumbled.

"Please enjoy your day to the fullest hime." Virgo bowed before disappearing into the celestial spirit world.

Lucy sighed and walked out the door, hoping the water stains wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild, it was dark and no one was there. Lucy slowly walked towards the bar when the lights turned on.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Everyone screamed. Streamers and noisemakers were going while the odd person was wearing a party hat.

"Happy birthday, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled and presented her with a book. "Ah~! Thank you Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled and hugged the petite girl.

"Love Rival, Juvia presents you with a necklace." Juvia held out a necklace that said "Be-" on the top and "Frie-" on the bottom. Lucy then noticed that Juvia was wearing one that finished the words. If you put them together it would say "Best Friends". "Thank you Juvia."

"Here." Gajeel grunted. Lucy was rather taken aback about the fact that Gajeel of all people was giving her a gift. Lucy unwrapped the neatly wrapped gift (though she was certain Lily wrapped it) and saw a beautiful bracelet. "Did you make this?" She asked. "What if I did?" He grunted.

"Lucy-san! Here you go!" Wendy and Charle gave her a swimsuit. It was revealing, and a little embarrassing, but they meant well. (Gray would later state that it only showed off a little more than her normal clothes did) "Thank you guys." Lucy smiled at the girl.

"Here you are cosplay princess! A present from the Raijinshuu!" Bickslow laughed. The gift was a statue covered with flowers (Evergreen) that had a tiki doll necklace (Bickslow) had a crown that read "Anyone who carries this must have the consent of Lucy" (Freed) and seemed to glimmer. Though it didn't glimmer dust or sparkles, it glimmered of lightning shocks.

"Th-Thanks," was all Lucy managed to say.

"Here you are. Please accept this gift!" Erza held out a rather large box. Lucy opened it and found a beautiful dress. It was a shimmering, tight blue dress with thin straps and a matching blue flower hair clip. It went down to her knees. "It's gorgeous! Thank you Erza!" Lucy cried. "I'm glad you like it."

"Lucy, I have a gift for you on this special day." Lucy turned to see Reedus. She had yet to get used to his slim figure. Lucy was holding a cute picture that consisted of Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and herself.

Natsu and Gray were at the bottom smiling while pulling each other's ear; Erza was slightly above them smiling while trying to split them up. Lucy was besides Erza smiling while Happy hovered above them.

It was splendid considering none of them had posed for it. "Thank you Reedus, I will hang it up in my room!" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Oi! I got ya some booze!" Cana presented her with a barrel of beer.

"Wow! Cana giving out beer?" Macao laughed.

"Impossible!" Wakaba added.

"That's like giving away an arm!" They both sneered.

Cana shot them a look, "And what did _you _get her?"

The two men held up slinky lingerie. "WHAT WOULD I USE THAT FOR?!" Lucy asked before fainting. "Heh, for that special man." Macao said, the drop of blood in his nose didn't go unnoticed by his son. "Or…" Wakaba drawled, "…so you can walk around the guild in it, and, and…" The man didn't have the chance to finish as most of the girls in range kicked him in the gut.

"Dad…" Romeo sighed, extremely embarrassed. "Lucy-nee, I got you a flower bud." Romeo said, covering up his perverted father and his friend who were now dying of a nosebleed. "Aww, thanks Romeo!" Lucy smiled. How cute!

"I made you this." Gray handed her an ice sculptor of the fairy tail symbol. It was relatively big too. "It doesn't melt. It's like the stuff that encased Deliora and the village we saved." He said while taking his pants off. "Thanks Gray." Lucy smiled. She swore that her cheeks would be sore tomorrow from all the smiling she was doing right now!

"Lucy, this is from the Strauss family." Mira said as she handed her a small box. Inside was a beautiful ring. It looked like there was a ruby in the middle and the chain was made of silver. "Oh my-" Lucy breathed. "It's beautiful, thank you!" Lucy hugged Mira and Lisanna. "It's MAN!" Elfman yelled.

It was then Natsu and Happy walked in. They looked dead. Both were sulking. Cana whispered in Lucy's ear, "It looks like they walked around the earth twice with no food, water or sleep." "Cana! Don't be rude." Lucy hissed.

"Ugh…" Happy sighed. "It feels like we walked around the earth twice with no food, water or sleep." Natsu groaned. "Aye…"

Lucy and Cana sweat dropped at that.

Happy flew into Lucy's chest wailing. "We're sorry Lucy!" He cried. Natsu came up to her. "We didn't have enough money…" Natsu sighed. "We couldn't get you a nice gift!" Happy wailed. "We're sorry!" They both cried together.

"Natsu! How could you?!" Mira scolded him. "I agree with Mira, you should be able to afford something nice for Lucy." Erza added. "A-ano, guys…" Lucy started. "Love Rival deserves something!" Juvia added. "Yeah. Considering what the two of you put her through, she definitely does." Gray grunted.

Lucy didn't know what happened next. Everyone was saying why Happy and Natsu were lame because they couldn't get her anything. Before you knew it Mira shouted, "Then it's decided! You two will take Lucy out tomorrow and give her the best day ever! That will be your present. If you fail…" Mira's sweet face fell "You'll deal with me." She finished.

"And me." Erza nodded.

"Don't hurt Lu-chan!" Levy scolded.

"Don't leave her either." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, Natsu. Don't be an idiot for once in your life." Gray, Gajeel and Laxus grunted.

"You're already annoying to begin with, don't give Lucy an even worse impression." Charle said.

"D-don't be mean to Lucy-san." Wendy said quietly.

Natsu and Happy were crying.

* * *

"So, what should we do for Lucy tomorrow?" Natsu asked his furry companion. "I don't know, we sure deserve this. I can't believe we couldn't afford anything for Lucy!" "How about an amusement park?" Happy suggested. Natsu's face immediately went blue. "Never mind," Happy sighed. What _were_ they going to do tomorrow?

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said. He was inches away from her face. "Happy's in the kitchen making you something." He smiled. "Happy can cook?" Lucy asked, eyes popping out of their sockets. "Aye!" A voice from the kitchen shouted.

"So Lucy, today we're going to South Gate Park!" Natsu said in a cheery tone.

"Breakfast is served!" Happy yelled from the kitchen. "Natsu grab some food and give it to Lucy. Make sure it's on a plate!" Happy whispered. He learned that if he just carried the meal to her she wouldn't touch it.

"Here you are Luce!" Natsu presented Lucy with Happy's breakfast. It was fish. _Of course what do you expect?_ Lucy thought to herself. Hesitantly, she took a bite.

"Well? What do you think?" Happy asked eagerly, wanting to know what his friend with _actual_ taste buds (*cough* Natsu *cough*) thought of it. "It's…different." Lucy said.

It's not that she didn't like it. Oh, no, it actually tasted quite nice. However she couldn't shake the fact that a _cat_ a freakin' _cat_ made this. So, while eating it, she was cautious for any fur balls.

* * *

"Okay, this spot looks good!" Natsu stood proudly. "What for?" Lucy asked. "We're having a picnic!" Happy replied. "How cute!" Lucy smiled. Natsu and Happy laid out the red and white blanket. "Wait here guys." Happy said as he flew off.

"Wow, she hasn't ditched you yet, has she?" A voice said. Natsu and Lucy turned to see Gray and Juvia.

"Shut it snow queen."

"Make me flame breath."

"You're pissing me off, ice shavings."

"At least I'm not an idiot, fire dunce."

"Wanna repeat that droopy eyes?"

"You betcha slanty eyes!"

The two boys were now in a full out brawl. Lucy sweat dropped _Is this what I get for a birthday gift?_

"Hello Lucy-san." Juvia waved. "Hello Juvia, did Gray invite you?" Lucy asked. "Yes! Gray-sama invited Juvia!" She was in the process of melting when someone shouted, "Juvia, my love!" Lucy saw Lyon running towards Juvia. "Lyon-sama!" Juvia cried.

At the sound of (that bastard named) Lyon, Gray came running towards the three mages. "LYON!" Gray shouted, making an ice canon. "Hmph," Lyon grunted, making a snow tiger.

"Don't run from the battle!" Natsu shouted running at Gray with his fist on fire.

The three boys were now brawling in the middle of the park. It earned the group a few stares.

"Ah~! Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Natsu-san and Gray-sama are in deep boy love!" Juvia pointed at the three brawling boys. "Er, you said Gray twice…" Lucy pointed out to Juvia. ("It's because Gray-sama is special!" Juvia later answers)

The three boys stopped fighting. Natsu was being pinned to the ground by Gray and Lyon was standing right behind Gray. "NO WE AREN'T!" The three of them shouted before resuming their fight.

* * *

"Honestly, Natsu. You should be glad we didn't get kicked out!" Lucy exclaimed as she finished tending to his wounds. They were currently on their blanket.

Happy managed to get the fight to stop when he brought the food. Thank god he did or else there would be no stopping those boys. "Here eat a sandwich." Lucy said handing the pink haired man a sandwich. "Thanks Luce. Sorry about that, please don't tell Erza, or Mira, or Levy or-" "I get it, I won't." Lucy replied.

"Happy, I think this one's yours." Lucy said to the blue feline. "Aye! It has fish in it!" Happy started to drool.

The three of them ate lunch. Did Lucy mention that half the park was in ice and the other half was water and that her butt was freezing? (Ice plus fire=water)

* * *

"Alright! Now we're gonna go to the bookstore!" Natsu said to Lucy. "Only get two books, we can't afford any more than that." Happy said sadly. "You guys really are broke." Lucy mumbled. "Don't rub it in!" They both cried.

When they got to the bookstore, Lucy found Levy checking out some books. "Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted. "Lu-chan!" She shouted back. "Natsu, wait here okay?" Lucy said quickly before running of to see Levy.

"…can you believe that ending though?" Levy asked. "I would've never thought of that! She's an amazing writer!" Lucy replied. "But it gets better in the third one! Jackson and Lily… Ohmyogd!" Lucy squealed. "Aw, but I'm more of a Lily and Andrew person." Levy sighed. "But I also really like Andrew and Sophie, so I guess Jackson and Lily is okay." She smiled. Lucy and Levy had been walking around the bookstore for at least two hours.

"Ooh! And then there's the mystery novel you showed me!" Lucy squealed. "Have you finished it?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded, "I always thought it was Ms. Smith!" Levy nodded, "Me too! I was so shocked when it turned out to be Fredrick!"

"All right Natsu, I picked out three boo-" Lucy stopped. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found! "Natsu! Happy!" Lucy yelled going up and down the streets. "Dang it, where'd those two go off to?" Lucy asked herself. She caught a glimpse of pink through the crowd. "Natsu!" She yelled.

Pushing her way through the crowd she saw Natsu with Jason. "Cool! So you and Lisanna, huh? What's the scoop?" He asked. "Nothing much we're friends." Natsu shrugged. "Cool! I bet you guys are secretly lovers though!" He said. " I dunno, I think she likes me a little." Natsu said nonchalantly. How can he be nonchalant about this!?

_Why am I so irked right now?_ Lucy thought. It was just Natsu and Lisanna. "Cool! So you like her?" Jason asked. "Yup." He nodded. _Why is my heart sinking?_ Lucy asked herself.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Oh hey Luce. Chosen your books yet?" He asked. "Yeah I-" Lucy stopped, "Oh crap!" Lucy wailed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It's because _you _just _had _to wander off talking with Jason about your love life no less!" Lucy shouted. "I don't get it." Natsu said bluntly. "I can't just walk out of the store with the books! You were paying for them!" Lucy pushed her hands into her hair. "Augh! I bet someone already bought them!"

"Sorry…" He said quietly. "I won't tell anyone…" Lucy seethed. "Grea-" "_if_ you can do something that can make up for this." Lucy finished. "Right." Natsu said. "Happy!" Natsu called. "Have you found it?" He asked as Happy came soaring from the sky, "Aye!" Natsu smiled. "Then let's go!" He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her along the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"Here we are!" Natsu and Happy said. It was a beautiful restaurant. "It's lovely!" Lucy smiled.

They got seated at their table (Happy was very sad when the waiter asked if it was "table for two") and the waiter put a menu in front of each of them.

"Luce…" Natsu said while looking at the menu. "Yes Natsu?" He smiled, "Can you, uh, pay for this?" He asked sweetly.

Lucy tried extremely hard not to yell at her partner. "I promise I'll make up for this!" He said quickly to defend himself. "You better. Don't get anything too expensive." Lucy said sharply. "Aye." Natsu said meekly.

"So how are you going to make up for this?" Lucy asked while walking back to her apartment. The bill was a lot and Lucy was extremely annoyed at her partner's antics. "Well…" He started. "You better have a good way Natsu Dragneel." She said. "Because there is no _way _you can make up for it!" She screamed as they entered her apartment.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

It all came out at once, "I could care less about the fight. It happens everyday. Sure the ice was annoying to sit on, but it wasn't that bad.

Then there was the bookstore. I was sad I couldn't get lots and lots of books, but I have my limit on how much I buy anyways. When I lost you it was aggravating. Somebody already got the books that I wanted, and those were the only copies! I really wanted to punch you.

Then there was the dinner. I had to pay for that. I was so sure that you could do it because you didn't spend anything on the books, but nooo! I don't get it, but I'm fine with all of it!" Lucy yelled.

"Then what is getting you so annoyed?" Natsu asked.

Lucy couldn't stop herself, "ThatyoulikeLisanna!"

"What?"

"You. like. L-i-s-a-n-n-a" Lucy said slower.

"Who told you that?" Natsu asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Jason, he asked you if you like her and you said yes!" Lucy confessed, she was blushing now.

"Lucy you idiot," Natsu chuckled.

"Don't call me an id-" but she was cut off by something. Natsu. His lips were slightly forced against hers. Yet they were warm, Lucy deepened the kiss and Natsu relaxed a little bit.

"You." Natsu said after they pulled apart. "He asked me if I liked you." Natsu blushed. Lucy was also blushing, she was also mad at him now for a whole different reason. "YOU JUST CONFESSED TO THE WORLD THAT YOU LIKE ME?!" She shouted. Natsu nodded and raised his hands over his head.

"I guess that's not that bad." She said calmly.

And with that, Natsu pulled her in for another kiss.

"They lllllllike each other." Happy giggled. This time though, it was entirely true.

**Hope you like it! Fairy Tail Rock will be up soon I promise! I'm reaaalllly sorry about it. Wish me luck on my Math and French exam please!**


End file.
